farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Imbers Rainbow Quest
The Imbers Rainbow Quest series was available from September 13th, 2013 until October 13th, 2013 and had 12 goals to complete the quest series. This quests are available for all players above level 10 but players who did not have Enchanted Glen (farm) will get it with these quests. Goals may be given with some tasks already partially completed. Quest Description ''Its time to make a quick re-visit to Queen Sola and see how things are moving around in the Enchanted Glen... '' __TOC__ Tea and Sun Fairy '' Well frolicked, Farmer! Ooh! We should go visit Queen Sola! I bet she has something for us to do! '' '' Aw, look! It's Queen Sola's guard dog, Zephyr! '' Winding Up '' What a great idea! I've made tons of rainbows here in Enchanted Glen, but I've never sent one to the Human World before... '' '' She'll be totally glad to see you, too! '' Rock Unrolled '' I should've thought to ask old stonefaced Cal! He knows everything about making stuff stay put! '' '' Hey Cal! We're here to brighten up your day, just a little bit! '' Wing the Blues '' Oh wow! Collecting items of every color should be a cinch for us! Let's start with blue! '' '' Neat! And here's a cute little gnome with an adorable blue dress! '' Green on the Scene '' Let's tackle the green stuff next! This one should be noooo problem! '' '' Nice job! Check out this lovely green chicken... Ooh! '' Pinky and the Barn '' Aha! Pink stuff isn't hard to come by - certainly not in Enchanted Glen! '' '' What a fuzzy, cute lil' pig! He even has pink wings! '' Hello, Yellow! '' You're doing great! What's next? We need to find some stuff for... yellow! '' '' Buzz buzz! You're sure a busy bee, helping me find all these things! I really appreciate it! '' The Goblin’s Goblet '' You've been so helpful, Farmer! There are more colors to go, but right now, I think you deserve a break! '' '' Let's see if the wine you made is sweet enough to distract him! '' Fed Red Redemption '' Whew! It's a good thing you made that extra bottle! His "help '' '' I think you did a pretty fantastic job on red, all told! '' Quite White '' What, you don't think white is a real rainbow color? Ah, but you're forgetting the clouds! '' '' Excellent work, Farmer! These are the whitest whites you've ever whitened! '' Orange You Glad? '' Yay! It's time for the happiest color of all - orange! '' '' Wow! You're such a star color collector, Farmer! Amazing! '' I Heart Purple '' Okay, this is the last color we need! It's deep and mysterious! It's Tempest's favorite - purple! '' '' Farmer, I can't believe we got everything we needed! Nix and Lucas will be so surprised! Thanks a gazillion! '' Quest Gallery See also *Quest